La vie trépidante d'une fille de héros
by Mowa555
Summary: Lily Potter entre à Poudlard, de nouveaux amis, des disputes, des larmes, mais aussi de la joie et de l'amour.
1. Moi, Lilly Potter

Vous vous demandez probablement qui je suis, et bien je vais vous le dire, je m'appelle Lily. Lily Potter, et oui je suis la fille du célèbre Harry Potter. L'Élu ; le Vainqueur et j'en passe. Mais cette histoire ne parle pas de la vie trépidante du Survivant, elle parle de la prochaine génération, celle des enfants des héros. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira.

En 2018, je vais avoir mes onze ans en septembre, et je m'apprête à faire mon entré à Poudlard. Mes deux grands frères ont déjà commencé leurs études là-bas. James va commencer sa quatrième année et Albus sa troisième. À présent c'est mon tour et j'ai hâte.

Pour l'instant nous somme encore en vacances, il nous reste une semaine seulement. Aujourd'hui je vais acheter mes fournitures avec ma famille, et les Weasley, mes cousins. J'adore leur compagnie, malgré qu'ils soient plus vieux que moi, je m'entends beaucoup avec eux. Rose a un an de moins qu'Albus mais entre également en troisième année et Hugo a mon âge, mais entre en deuxième année, car il est né avant le 31 Août.

Ah ! Et j'allais oublier, James est à Gryffondor avec Rose, Jon Londubat -fils de Neville et Luna- et Sansa Zabini -fille de Blaise et Pansy. Quant à Al, il est à Serpentard -pour la plus grande désolation de notre père-, avec Catelyn Malfoy -fille de Drago et Astoria. Mon cousin, Hugo est le seul à Poufsouffle. Et moi ? Où vais-je tomber ? Surprise ! James adore faire des paris contre Al à ce sujet, lâchant souvent des blagues mesquines comme « Dans qu'elle maison ira la petite dernière ? Chez les vainqueurs, avec moi. Ou chez les traîtres de Serpentards, comme toi Al ? ». James et Albus se détestent, avant même d'entrer à Poudlard c'était difficile, mais maintenant qu'ils sont dans des maisons ennemis, c'est pire. James lance souvent des piques à Albus, des fois il me désigne comme juge de leurs disputes, ce que je déteste. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de chercher des noises à tout le monde, sauf aux parents. Il est tellement mesquin dans ses paroles -qu'à part lui-, je ne sais pas s'il aime quelqu'un. Et non, pas même moi, sa petite sœur. C'est triste à dire, mais James n'a jamais fait preuve de gentillesse envers Al ou moi, les seules paroles qu'il nous adresse, sont soit méchantes, soit pleines de sous-entendues tordus. Malgré tout, je l'aime comme il est, même si notre relation n'a rien avoir avec celle que j'ai avec Al -avec qui je suis très complice. Depuis tout petit déjà, Al et moi étions très proche, je suppose qu'à ma naissance, il devait être heureux d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que James, comme famille -sans compter nos parents. Alors que James a du se dire que je n'étais qu'un rivale de plus dans sa bataille pour être « l'enfant parfait ». En plus étant une fille, et la petite dernière, ça n'aide pas beaucoup à entrer dans la catégorie des gens que James apprécie.


	2. La famille Malfoy

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui nous allons au Chemin de Traverse. Nous venons d'arriver grâce au réseau des cheminées, les Weasley son déjà là. Tati Mione m'accueille les bras ouverts. Je lui saute au cou, ma tante c'est la meilleure. Elle est toujours là pour moi et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je peux compter pour elle. Bizarrement, sa fille -Rose-, ressemble plus à James qu'à ses parents, même si elle est plus gentille que mon frère et qu'elle m'aime vraiment comme sa cousine. Je pense que c'est la nouvelle génération de Gryffondors qui prend la grosse tête.

Lorsque les embrassades sont enfin finies, nous passons aux achats, en commençants par « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ». C'est une boutique suffisamment spacieuse pour que nous y entrons tous, et qu'il reste encore de la place pour se déplacer. Comme dans les magasins moldus, les rayons homme/femme sont séparés. Et dans chaque moitié de la pièce, on y trouve des robes de sorciers, des chapeaux, des gants en cuir de dragon et des capes d'hiver. Les cabines d'essayages sont sur un balcon, surplombant le magasin. La caisse est au fond, sous le balcon. Les autres jeunes trouvent tout de suite ce qui leur faut, ils ont simplement besoin de robes et de capes plus grandes, mais ils ont déjà tous leur chapeau et leurs gants. La propriété de la peau de dragon, est qu'elle s'adapte au sorcier, s'il grandit, elle aussi. Par contre moi je trouve difficilement des capes suffisamment courtes, je suis tellement petite. La vendeuse s'approche de notre groupe, pour savoir si nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne trouve pas de cape à ma taille. J'interviens.

-Viens petite, je vais arranger ça.

Madame Guipure m'entraine derrière elle, vers le fond de la boutique sous le balcon des cabines d'essayages. Là elle nous fait traverser un rideau de perles, qui se referme derrière nous en coupant tous les bruits des conversations. Je ne suis jamais entrée dans cette partie du magasin, surement parce qu'elle est réservée aux employés.

-Bien, commençons par te mesurer.

D'un coup de baguette un mètre apparait et se dresse derrière moi, il annonce 1,40m. Effectivement, je suis petite. Pourtant Mme. Guipure arrange une cape d'hiver à ma taille. Lorsque nous passons à la caisse, papa tient absolument à payer ma cape plus chère, pour remercier la vendeuse de son aide.

Puis nous passons chez « Fleury et Bott », pour les manuels scolaires. Toujours fidèle à elle même, la boutique est une pièce étroite mais haute de plafond, avec un balcon également, et un bazar inimaginable. Avec l'aide de ma mère, je trouve : _Le livre de sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconnette, Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac, Magie théorique d'Albert Lasornette, Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants d'Emeric G. Changé, Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllida Augirolle, Potions magiques de Arsenius Beaulitron, Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques de Norbert Dragonneau, Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger de Quentin Fentremble._ Nous avons une énorme pile posée sur la caisse, mes livres et ceux de mes frères.

Au «Wiseacres » nous achetons une boite de fiole en cristal, un télescope et une balance en cuivre. Au « Magasin de chaudrons » le chaudron standard en étain, taille 2. Et le meilleur pour la fin, il nous reste la boutique d'Ollivander et la « Ménagerie magique ». Passant en premier par la ménagerie, je mets un moment à choisir. Parmi tous ces adorables animaux de compagnie, je suis tentée de prendre un lapin, mais il ne sera pas admis à Poudlard. Tati Mione s'approche de moi, et se penche pour être à mon niveau.

-Mon cœur, tu sais bien que les lapins ne sont pas autorisés à Poudlard.

-Je sais, mais il est tellement adorable celui-ci, avec ses tâches tricolores !

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur mes cheveux et m'attire doucement vers les autres rayons. Alors je tombe nez à nez avec une chouette blanche -qui ressemble aux photos de celle de papa. Sur son étiquette, il est noté que c'est une chouette hulotte-femelle-, tout juste née, elle coûte dix Gallions. Je me précipite alors vers ma mère, et la tire vers mon choix.

-Regarde comme elle est belle ! C'est elle que je veux !

-Comme tu voudras mon ange.

Nous sommes allé à la caisse où maman a demandé ma chouette, le vendeur a tout de suite voulut savoir comment je voulais l'appeler. J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Je veux l'appeler Snow ! Parce qu'elle est blanche comme neige.

Papa a sourit en voyant mon choix accroché à mon bras, une fois tous les papiers remplis et les sous versés. Il l'a caressé sur la tête avec un sourire triste.

-Elle ressemble tellement à Hedwige.

Al est venu la caresser avec Tati Mione, tandis que James lançait encore ses moqueries.

-Exactement comme celle de papa, aucune originalité ! Entre ton choix et le grand duc d'Albus qui ressemble à celui de Drago Malfoy, Byron est bien mieux !

James a choisi, il y a trois ans un chat siamois, la définition exacte du snobisme. Albus, lui, a prit un hibou nommé Achille -comme le héros grec. Rose a également un chat, noir, appelé Délila. Et Hugo a un crapaud, Major.

Vexée par les paroles blessantes de mon frère, j'attrape ma chouette, la mets dans sa cage, et sort du magasin, en donnant un coup d'épaule à James -au passage. Ma mère et ma tante on remarqué ma mauvaise humeur, et tentent de me suivre dehors. Au loin, j'entends mon père réprimander James pour son attitude. Mais ça ne suffit pas à contenir ma colère, je ne supporte plus toutes ces mauvaises blagues, un jour il me le paiera. Trop concentrée dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention où je marche et fonce dans quelqu'un.

Je me retrouve sur les fesses en un rien de temps. Lorsque je me relève enfin et m'apprête à m'excuser, je me rends compte que j'ai foncé dans Scorpius Malfoy. Il me regarde de haut en bas, comme si j'étais un objet répugnant, et tourne la tête vers ses parents.

-Ces sang-mêlés, aucun respect pour les sang-purs !

-Scorpius, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas sortir ce genre de propos. Intervient son père.

-Voyons chéri, il a tout à fait raison. Ajoute sa mère, un sourire de triomphe sur le visage -comme son fils.

À ce moment, Tati Mione arrive et croise le regard du couple Malfoy. Je sens la gêne s'installer entre les adultes, ma tante n'ose pas regarder M. Malfoy en face et Mme. Malfoy prend un sourire méchant.

-Je vous pris d'excuser ma nièce, monsieur le directeur. Elle est un peu dans la lune.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas… Commence le blond.

-Apprenez à tenir vos enfants, Mme. Weasley, et vous aussi Mme. Potter ! Intervient Mme. Malfoy, à l'arrivée de maman.

C'est décidé, je déteste cette famille, même si le directeur de Poudlard n'est autre que M. Malfoy. En plus de ça, Scorpius a le même âge que moi, je vais sûrement me le coltiner pendant longtemps -en espérant qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison. Tandis que la mère et le fils, s'éloignent, le père reste planté là, devant nous, le regard timide.


	3. Une nouvelle baguette

-Ginny, Hermione, désolé pour cette scène. Ma femme a quelque saut d'humeur.

Lorsqu'il a prononcé son nom, ma tante a sursauté, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à tant de familiarité de sa part. Pourtant, maman n'a pas bronché, elle parait même froide et distante -comme si elle en voulait à M. Malfoy, pour quelque chose que j'ignore.

-Bien, monsieur le directeur, je pense qu'il est l'heure de nous séparer. Votre femme doit vous attendre. Lâche froidement ma mère.

Tandis que nous nous éloignons en silence, je capte un dernier échange de regard entre Tati Mione et le directeur. Tout ça est plus qu'étrange. Arrivé près des autres, maman informe mon père :

-Nous avons croisé, par malchance, la famille Malfoy.

Papa a l'air surprit, et Albus réagi au quart de tour. Sûrement à l'idée de voir Catelyn, alors j'ajoute :

-Mais il n'y avait pas leur fille, seulement ce petit blond prétentieux !

Al parait déçut, mais change bien vite d'humeur à l'arrivé de James. Celui-ci est accompagné de Rose et Jon. Ils ont du faire un tour dans les magasins.

Papa nous entraine vers la boutique d'Ollivander, où je suis la seule à entrer, avec des Gallions dans la poche. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans la boutique, lorsque mes frères sont venus chercher leur baguette, j'étais restée dehors avec mes parents. Regardant à travers la vitre, qui malheureusement ne laissait pas voir grand-chose d'intéressant. Or cette fois c'est à mon tour d'entrer ici et de choisir ma baguette, ou plutôt la laisser me choisir. Un jeune homme m'accueil.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, vous êtes là pour votre première baguette je suppose.

-Excusez-moi, mais où est M. Ollivander ?

-Il a prit sa retraite, je suis son neveu, et je m'occupe du magasin à sa place. Alors, une baguette ?

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Le jeune homme retourne dans ses immenses étagères à l'arrière de la boutique, et monte sur une échelle coulissante qui lui permet de monter vers la plus haute des étagères. Je le vois parcourir le dessus des boites du bout du doigt, par moment il tire l'une d'elles et l'empile dans ses bras. Il revient les mains pleines de boites diverses et les étale sur son bureau, il m'en tend une première. Je l'attrape et la fais tourner lentement entre mes doigts, un vent faible soulève quelques feuilles de la pièce mais je ne sens rien de particulier. Alors le jeune homme récupère la baguette pour m'en tendre une autre, mais il ne se passe à nouveau rien de spécial. Nous essayons toutes les boites qu'il a ramenées sur son bureau, en vain. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons essayé les baguettes, mais lorsque je me tourne face à la vitrine, je ne vois plus ma famille dehors. Ils ont sûrement dû partir faire un tour. Le vendeur retourne sur son échelle et choisit plusieurs boîtes, avec plus de réflexion cette fois ci. Pourtant aucune des baguettes proposées ne me conviennent. Lasse, le jeune homme se laisse tomber sur son tabouret avec un long soupir.

-À la vitesse où ça va, tu auras essayé tout le magasin avant de trouver la bonne baguette.

-Laissez-moi la chercher parmi vos rayons !

-Jamais personne n'a fait ça ! Remarque le vendeur, surprit.

-Ce sera une première. J'ajoute, impatiente.

Alors il se lève et me fait signe de le suivre dans l'arrière boutique. Là il me montre du doigt les différents rayons. Je monte sur l'échelle et longtemps je glisse mon doigt sur les boites, avant d'enfin sentir une énergie différente en passant sur l'une d'elles. Je la tire alors de son étagère, longue et marron, elle semble vieille. Je n'ose pas l'ouvrier, alors je descend et la tends au vendeur. Il me regarde perplexe, passant de la boite à mon visage. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre enfin, je sens une irrésistible envie de prendre la baguette dans mes mains. Mais je patiente.

-Longue de 26,75 centimètres ; en bois d'hêtre et plume de Phoenix ; inflexible. Un excellent choix. Essaie là !

Je la prends dans ma main droite, un frisson me parcoure, mon cuir chevelu me piquer, la magie court dans ce bout de bois, je la sens. Alors je tends la main vers un vase sur une petite table au fond, aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche, mais le vase se lève dans les airs. J'entends le vendeur souffler derrière moi. Je me tourne vers lui et lâche :

-C'est celle-là que je veux !

Nous retournons à la caisse où je règle le payement. En sortant, je vois qu'il ne reste que ma mère et ma tante qui discute devant la vitrine.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Tu as pris tellement de temps, qu'ils sont partis nous attendre au Chaudron Baveur. Alors tu as ta baguette ? Répond ma mère.

Je lui tends ma baguette, fier comme un pou. Elle l'observe sous toutes ses coutures, avant de la passer à Tati pour qu'elle fasse de même. Lorsqu'elles me rendent enfin ma baguette, je la glisse avec délicatesse dans mes sacs.

Nous rejoignons le reste du petit groupe au Chaudron Baveur, où je me commande un jus de citrouille. James s'est assit en bout de table et ne parle pas, contrairement à son habitude. Je demande alors à Albus :

-Il lui arrive quoi à James ?

-Papa l'a réprimandé pour son comportement envers toi, du coup il fait la tête. M'explique Al en chuchotant.

Notre commande arrive, et je finis mon verre d'une traite, pressée de rentrer à la maison. Lorsque papa déclare enfin être fatigué et vouloir rentrer, je me lève -enthousiaste. Nous saluons le reste de la famille, Tati Mione me serre dans ses bras, et nous choisissons le réseau de cheminées pour rentrer.

Une fois à la maison, je file dans ma chambre pour vider mes sacs. J'admire tous mes achats, avant de les ranger dans ma valise pour Poudlard, sauf -bien sûr-, Snow. Que je laisse dans sa cage, près de la fenêtre. Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

-Entrez !

C'est James qui apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte, qu'il referme derrière lui. C'est rare qu'il vienne me parler.


	4. Des aveux inattendues

-Qu'est ce que je peux pour toi ? À moins que tu sois encore là pour te moquer, vas-y te gène pas j'ai pris l'habitude !

-Lily… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du, à vrai dire je ne devrais jamais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de créer des disputes entre nous. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour attirer ton attention.

-Mon attention ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ajoute surprise.

-Oui, tu passes ton temps avec Al, jamais tu ne t'intéresses à moi. Je suis pourtant ton frère aussi ! Mais il y en a toujours que pour Albus. Comme s'il fallait absolument m'éviter.

-James, tu entends ce que tu dis ? Comment veux-tu que je ne t'évite pas quand tu cherches par tous les moyens de m'embêter ?

-Je suis tellement désolé Lily, je m'en veux tellement. Je te promets que je vais essayer d'être plus gentil ! J'ai besoin de ma petite sœur.

Je reste bouche-bée face à mon frère. Jamais il ne m'a parlé comme ça, et jamais il ne m'a avoué à quel point il souhaitait se rapprocher de moi, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire, alors je reste plantée là. James parait hésiter à dire ou faire quoique ce soit, de peur que ses excuses tombent à l'eau. Sans que je m'en rende compte tout de suite, une larme solitaire glisse sur ma joue. James l'a remarqué, lui. Il s'avance vers moi, lentement pour ne pas m'affoler. Sa main se lève et essuie l'eau salée de mon visage.

-Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie.

Mais je ne contrôle plus mon corps, et les larmes coulent à flot, à présent. Deux bras puissant m'enlacent. James me serre contre lui. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, le repousser pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je lui en veux, ou le contraire. Finalement, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, et le serre à mon tour, enfouissant mon visage contre son torse.

Lorsque mon frère me lâche enfin, je ne pleur plus, mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir mieux pour autant. Comme si le fait de lui pardonner revenait à trahir Al, sa confiance en moi. Comme tout cela est débile, pourquoi m'entendre avec mon frère serait mal vis à vis de mon autre frère. Pourtant cette boule d'angoisse ne me quitte pas.

James dépose un léger baiser sur le haut de ma tête, avant de sortir en s'excusant une dernière fois. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la scène qui vient de se dérouler ici même. Pourtant je n'ai pas rêvé, elle a bien eu lieu. Je décide d'aller voir Albus pour tout lui raconter, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il m'en voudrait.

Je frappe deux coups rapides contre la porte de sa chambre. Il me lance d'entrer, j'ouvre la porte. Il est assit à son bureau, devant des feuilles vierges. Je croise son regard, il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

-Al, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

-Bien sûr, vas-y.

Je lui raconte alors la visite de James et son discours, Al me semble perplexe mais pas contrarié.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, il est peut-être sincère, comme il peut essayer de nous monter l'un contre l'autre.

-Mais Al ! Il essaye de s'excuser enfin. Pourquoi chercherait-il à nous séparer ?

-Parce que comme tu m'a dis, il est jaloux de ce que nous avons, notre complicité. Il ne te veut rien que pour lui, à nouveau pour me mettre à part !

-C'est complètement stupide Albus, je pensais que tu comprendrais un peu mieux la situation.

Sur ce, je sors de la pièce, d'autant plus frustrée qu'avant. De retour dans ma chambre, au calme, j'ouvre la cage de Snow et la laisse sortir faire un tour.


	5. Poudlard Express

La semaine est finie, elle est passée en un éclair. James n'a pas refait de gestes affectueux envers moi, mais il ne m'a pas non plus taquiné méchamment. Albus est resté froid et distant. Je n'ai pas franchement eu l'occasion de lui parler, et les seules fois où c'est arrivé, il ne voulait pas démordre de son idée farfelue.

Nous somme lundi matin, et nous nous dépêchons pour arriver à la gare de King's Cross à l'heure. Ce matin le réveil à été dur, la veille nous sommes allés au cinéma assez tard, et une fois à la maison nous ne sommes pas allés nous coucher tout de suite préférant faire quelques jeux en famille pour passer le stress de la rentrée. Pour l'un de ces jeux nous devions être par deux et designer un « maître du jeu ». Je m'étais apprêtée à demander à Albus de se mettre avec moi, quand James a lancé « Viens sœurette on se met ensemble, on fera une équipe d'enfer ! ». Al n'a pas beaucoup apprécié le commentaire de James, mais avec maman ils nous ont battu, peut-être parce que je faisais exprès de perdre, allez savoir ! En tout cas James n'a pas fait de commentaire désagréable, il a même réussit à arracher un petit sourire à Al, avec l'une de ses blagues. Ce matin c'est maman qui a dû nous réveiller, impossible d'entendre nos réveils sonner. Elle nous avait préparé un délicieux petit déjeuner, des pancakes au sirop d'érable, des crêpes au chocolat, du bacon grillé et des œufs brouillés. Les garçons se sont bien sûr empressés de manger un maximum de tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Mon estomac était tellement noué que je n'ai pu qu'avaler une crêpe ou deux. Maintenant je monte dans ma chambre pour me préparer, toutes mes affaires sont bien rangées dans mes valises, j'ai sur moi ma baguette et la cage de Snow sous mon bras, j'attrape mes valises pour descendre.

-Attends, je vais t'aider. Propose James en sortant de sa chambre.

-Merci, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu descendre les escaliers avec tout ça dans les mains. J'ajoute, souriante.

Nous amenons toutes nos valises dans le coffre de la voiture, et nous nous installons à bord. Comme d'habitude je suis au milieu de mes frères, aucun ne voulant s'approcher de trop prêt de l'autre. Papa démarre enfin le moteur, et nous partons tous pour la gare King's Cross. Comme nous habitons dans le Londres Moldu, nous atteignons rapidement notre destination. Là bas, les Weasley nous attendent. Papa lance à tonton Ron :

-Alors Ron, tu n'es pas en retard comme tes parents à notre époque ! Quel soulagement.

-Parle pour toi Monsieur Potter, il vous reste quelques minutes avant d'être en retard, nos enfants sont déjà à bord du train.

-Allons leur dire au revoir ! Propose ma mère.

Nous traversons un par un le mur enchanté et débarquons sur le quai 9 3/4. Là mes frères et moi saluons nos parents avant de monter dans le train, rejoignant nos cousins. Nous les retrouvons dans un compartiment à l'avant du véhicule. Sur une banquette, Rose est assise entre son frère et Jon. Albus s'assied en face, près de la vitre, je m'assieds à côté de lui et James se place à ma droite. A nouveau je suis entre les deux, mais cela ne me gène plus car mon esprit n'est tourné que vers une seule chose : Poudlard. Le train démarre d'ailleurs pour nous y emmener.

Je suis tellement impatiente que je n'arrête pas de sourire, James me lance même :

-Jamais je ne t'aurais vu sourire autant toi !

-Effectivement si tu ne passais pas ton temps à l'embêter, tu la verrais sourire plus souvent. Fais remarquer Albus.

-C'est vrai que toi t'es le roi des blagues et tu passe ton temps à la faire rire, avec ton air de déterré ! Ajoute James.

-Vous êtes sérieux tous les deux ? Je proteste. On vient tout juste de quitter les parents et vous voilà déjà en train de vous mordre ! Vous êtes décevant.

Je n'ajoute plus rien, me contente de me lever et de sortir. Une fois la porte fermée derrière moi, j'entends Rose les sermonner.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquilles pour une fois ? A cause de vous Lily a encore perdu son sourire, après vous vous plaignez de ne pas la faire rire plus souvent, ce n'est pas étonnant en voyant votre comportement !

Je l'entends se lever à son tour, lorsque la poignée s'abaisse, je m'écarte vivement et m'éloigne du compartiment. Mais je sens qu'elle me rattrape et me tir par le coude.

-Attends-moi Lily. Allons nous chercher à manger.

-Merci pour avoir pris ma défense.

-Pas de quoi !

Nous partons en direction du wagon restaurant, où nous nous achetons des sandwiches et des confiseries de chez Honeydukes. Puis nous faisons demi-tour vers notre compartiment, lorsque je plonge ma main dans ma poche, je ne sens plus ma baguette. Inquiète, j'informe Rose que je retourne la chercher. Je la cherche désespérément dans le wagon restaurant, mais je ne la vois nulle part. Lorsque je passe devant l'une des portes de sorties, j'aperçois un petit groupe de premières années dont Scorpius. Je remarque alors qu'ils s'amusent avec ma baguette.

-Hé ! Rendez-moi ma baguette !

-C'est donc la tienne ? Mini Potter. Ajoute Scorpius avec un rire méchant. Je ne sais pas si tu mérites que je te la redonne.

-Ne joue pas l'enfant et rend lui ! Intervient quelqu'un derrière moi.

Quand je me retourne j'aperçois qu'il s'agit de Catelyn, sa sœur. Elle est si belle. Grande et mince, elle a toutes les formes qu'il faut là où il faut, ses longs cheveux blonds -presque blancs- lui tombent en bas du dos. Contrairement à ceux de son frère, ils sont bouclés. Elle a les yeux gris de son père, mais en amende comme sa mère, son visage est fin comme ceux des Malfoy. Malgré son apparence très féminine, elle dégage un caractère fort et autoritaire. Pas étonnant que mon frère craque pour elle.

-De quoi tu te mêles Catelyn ? Papa n'est plus là pour nous surveiller, tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ?

-T'a plutôt intérêt.

Sur ce, elle s'avance vers son frère, et le toise de haut, faisant une tête de plus que lui. Ils s'affrontent du regard quelques secondes qui paraissent interminables, puis la jeune Serpentarde finit par arracher ma baguette des mains du petit blond, et me la tend.

-Merci Catelyn.

-Ne t'imagine pas que tu peux être familière avec moi, Potter !

Quel sale caractère dans cette famille. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne dans le couloir, je me tourne vers Scorpius et lui lance :

-Gare à toi mini Malfoy, si tu pense que ta sœur t'a sauvé la mise !

-Tes menaces ne prennent pas sur moi, Potter !

Je me retourne, un sourire sur les lèvres, me voilà officiellement une élève de Poudlard. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Pourtant je ne sais pas dans quelles maisons je vais aller, mais j'ai comme une petite idée. Une fois de retour dans notre compartiment, je remarque que mes frères s'occupent à leur façon, en essayant de s'approcher le moins possible. Je me rassois donc à ma place, Rose me tend la nourriture que j'avais achetée et me demande :

-T'en a mis du temps, que c'est il passé ?

-J'ai fais la connaissance des Malfoy, quel sale caractère ceux là !

-Sérieux ? Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

-Scorpius avait ma baguette, et sa sœur me la rendu, mais elle est aussi froide qu'un iceberg ! Franchement, à part pour son physique, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves Al.

James lâche un petit rire étranglé, et Al me donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce qui déclenche un fou rire contagieux, tout le monde participe à la conversation.

-Et toi James, comment est Sansa Zabini ? J'ajoute avec un air moqueur.

-Tellement le contraire de Malfoy ! Elle a la peau mate, de magnifiques cheveux noirs, courts qui lui arrivent sous les oreilles, coupés en carré plongeant, des grands yeux noisette, et un caractère si chaleureux.

-Ouais mais elle est aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine ! Ajoute Rose.

-Haha ! T'es jalouse cousine, parce que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ton cher et tendre.

Rose rougit d'un seul coup et vire au cramoisie, et bafouille quelque chose comme « qu'est ce que t'en sais ». Avant que James ne revienne à la charge, je change de sujet. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, les garçons vont à leur tour chercher à manger, puis nous nous occupons pendant le reste du trajet. Quelques heures plus tard un préfet passe dans notre compartiment, pour nous prévenir qu'on arrive à Poudlard et qu'il est temps d'enfiler nos robes de sorciers. Dehors, il fait déjà nuit lorsque le train s'arrête. Albus m'aide à récupérer mes valises, qui sont en hauteurs, James se tourne vers moi et lance :

-Alors petite sœur, pressée d'entrer enfin à Poudlard ?

-C'est peu de le dire !

Il me fait un grand sourire et me tend la main, sûrement pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Je lui tends ma main droite, mais il me fait signe de lui donner l'autre, puis il ne la lâche pas et la garde dans la sienne. M'entrainant derrière lui, il m'accompagne sur le quai. Albus nous suit, en prenant mes valises en même temps que les siennes. Dehors, le vent souffle et l'air est frais. Tous les élèves sont réunis devant les portes du train. Tandis que je frissonne, James se tourne vers moi et demande :

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu, oui.

Il dégrafe sa cape et la passe sur mes épaules. Ce geste me surprend je n'ai pas l'habitude que James soit si attentionné avec moi. C'est presque à regret que je lâche sa main, lorsque les quatrièmes années partent à leur tour vers Poudlard. Et quand c'est au tour d'Albus de se diriger vers l'école, il dépose un baiser sur mon front et murmure :

-Courage Lily, tu vas entrer dans le monde des grands.

Il me lance un dernier clin d'œil et part avec les troisièmes années, dont Rose et Jon. Puis c'est au tour des deuxièmes années de s'en aller. De loin j'aperçois Scorpius Malfoy, il est entouré d'imbéciles, sûrement destinés à Serpentard. Malgré l'envie que j'aie d'aller à Serpentard pour être avec Albus, le fait de me retrouver avec ces fils-à-papa me fait froid dans le dos. Hagrid arrive alors, sa grande taille fait sursauter plus d'un, mais moi je le connais depuis toute petite, alors ça ne m'impressionne plus. Je cours vers lui pour le saluer, lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il me fait de grand signe avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Comment va ma petite Loupiote ?

-Bien et toi Hagrid ?

-J'ai hâte, comme tous les ans, de préparer l'arrivé des premières années. Je suppose que tes frères sont déjà partis.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Hagrid dit aux élèves de laisser leurs valises ici, que quelqu'un se chargerait de les emmener au château. Puis il nous fait signe de le suivre, jusqu'à de petites barques sur le lac. Lui-même monte dans une plus grande, et nous demande de nous installer. Je me retrouve dans une des barques à l'avant, en compagnie d'une fille et de deux garçons. Celle-ci se présente.

-Salut, moi c'est Emilie !

-Et moi Brandon, Brandon Krum !

-Krum ? Tu es le fils de Victor Krum ? Je demande curieuse.

-Oui et ma maman c'est Lisa Artus, une élève de Beaux-Bâtons. Et toi c'est comment ?

-Je m'appelle Lily Potter.

-Tu es donc la fille du célèbre Harry Potter et de sa femme Ginny Weasley. Constate Emilie. Mon nom de familles c'est Finnigan. Je suis la fille de Seamus et Cho Chang.

-C'est fou qu'on soit obligé de citer le nom de nos parents pour ce rendre compte de qui nous somme ! Déclare Brandon avec amusement. Et toi ? Demande-t-il au deuxième garçon.

-Enchanté, je suis Darren Towler, fils de Kenneth Towler et Alicia Spinnet.

-Ta mère est la meilleure amie de ma tante Angelina Johnson, enfin Weasley. Je constate alors. Comme le monde est petit !

Nous rigolons tous les trois. Effectivement, étant les enfants des héros, nous somme une génération spéciale.

-Vous avez des frères ou des sœurs à Poudlard ? Demande Emilie.

-Mon frère jumeau, Robin, est dans une autre barque à l'arrière !

-Mes deux frères sont déjà à Poudlard, James et Albus. Et toi Emilie ?

-Moi je suis fille unique.

-Moi aussi. Ajoute Darren. Quel âge ont tes frères Lily ?

Nous discutons ainsi tout le trajet, et arrivons enfin au château. Hagrid nous fait descendre des petites barques et nous conduis à l'intérieur. Il nous laisse dans le hall principal, où le directeur est censé nous conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Là où nous allons être répartis dans les différentes maisons.


	6. La répartition

En haut des escaliers, Drago Malfoy apparaît. Le silence se fait immédiatement. Seul Scorpius affiche un sourire arrogant, en voyant son père. Même son cercle d'amis s'est tu.

-Bienvenue à vous chers élèves de première année ! Je vais vous conduire à la Grande Salle où vous serez répartis par le choixpeau magique.

Nous le suivons en silence. Dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves nous observent. Curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblent les petits nouveaux.

Le directeur se place sur l'estrade, derrière son pupitre en forme de chouette -qui ouvre ses ailes à l'arrivée de son maître. Il nous fait un grand discours sur les règles du château, nous met en garde contre la forêt interdite et pleine d'autres trucs -que je n'écoute qu'à moitié. À ma gauche, James me fait signe depuis la table des Gryffondors. Et à ma droite, Albus me sourit depuis la table des Serpentard. J'aperçois Rose et Jon avec James à la table des Gryffondors, et Hugo à la table des Poufsouffles. Le choixpeau magique chante une musique en vantant les valeurs des différentes maisons. Puis l'appel commence, la liste n'est pas dans l'ordre alphabétique, bizarrement. J'aperçois quelques visages familiers, répartis aux quatre tables. Puis j'entends le nom de l'asiatique avec qui j'ai discuté.

-Emilie Finnigan !

Après un long moment, où l'atmosphère est devenue tendue, le choixpeau l'envoie à la table des bleus et bronzes, les Serdaigles. Dommage nous ne serons pas ensemble. Le fils Krum et son frère vont rejoindre Emilie. Le deuxième garçon, Darren, est envoyé à Gryffondor. Il est tellement mignon, j'espère secrètement le suivre. Je dois me ressaisir, si je vais à Gryffondor je perds ma complicité avec Albus, mais si je vais à Serpentard je risque de briser le peu de lien que j'ai avec James. On commençait tout juste à bien s'entendre, ce serait dommage. Lorsque j'entends enfin mon nom, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, la personne juste avant moi est partie à la table des Poufsouffles. Que ferais-je si le choixpeau décidait de ne m'envoyer ni chez les Serpentards, ni chez les Gryffondors ? Je ne pourrais même pas être avec au moins un de mes frères, mais peut-être que ce serait mieux ainsi. Je sursaute lorsque le directeur ajoute :

-Et bien mademoiselle Potter, vous ne venez pas ?

Des rires moqueurs fusent autour de moi, surtout venant des verts et argents. D'un pas déterminé j'avance vers le tabouret sur l'estrade, je m'assied là et attends que l'on me pose le choixpeau sur la tête. Je le sens enfin, lourd et imposant. Je sais qu'il n'est pas lourd, mais la décision qu'il va prendre pour moi l'est, elle. J'entends sa voix dans ma tête :

-Encore une Potter ! Lequel de tes frères vas tu rejoindre ?

-Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir, faites le pour moi !

-Comme tu voudras petite.

Le silence dans la pièce est insoutenable, mais il finit par être brisé par le cri du choixpeau :

-Serdaigle !

Des hourras s'élèvent de la table des Serdaigles, pourtant je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Soudain je me prends à regretter de ne pas être chez les Gryffondors, ou les Serpentards. Je suis complètement seule, aucun de mes frères n'est avec moi, quelle horreur. Mon regard incrédule croise ceux de mes frères, déçus et choqués. Je me lève doucement et rejoins ma nouvelle maison, une fois assise, je regarde à nouveau en direction de mes frères. James a le dos tourné, il semble contrarié. Quant à Albus, son air triste me fait l'effet d'un coup au cœur. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter, lui dire que malgré tout je reste sa petite sœur, qu'il n'a pas à sent faire. Mais je reste là, assise sur ce banc. Emilie vient me féliciter, ainsi que Brandon et son frère. Je reste un moment la tête basse, à penser à ce qui va m'arriver pendant ces années, loin de mes frères.

Je lève la tête lorsque j'entends le nom de Scorpius. Ce petit prétentieux est fier comme un coq à l'idée d'aller à Serpentard. Mais le choixpeau en a décidé autrement.

-Serdaigle !

Un silence s'installe dans la Grande Salle, tandis que le blond rejoint rageusement sa table, ses amis -à Serpentard-, chuchotent sur son passage. Sa sœur Catelyn -assise près d'Albus-, est restée bouche bée. Comme leur père, qui n'arrive plus à détacher son regard de son fils, oubliant la liste qu'il tient à la main. Petit à petit, le bruit revient, et le directeur reprend la lecture de la liste. Mais je suis perdue dans mes pensées. J'observe Scorpius de loin, comment peut-il être à Serdaigle ? Il parait bien trop arrogant et prétentieux pour atterrir dans la maison de bleu et bronze. Sa place est chez les Serpentards, et son air renfrogné montre qu'il pense comme moi, apparemment lui et moi avons certains points communs.


	7. Nouvelle maison

Enfin le directeur appel le dernier nom :

-Kate Thomas !

La fille de Dean, un ami de papa. Apparemment, il est marié avec Gabrielle Delacour, la sœur de Fleur -ma tante. Nous sommes donc indirectement de la même famille. Ma cousine Victoire -fille de Fleur et Bill-, a finit l'école depuis deux ans. Sa sœur Dominique est en septième année, et leur frère Louis est en sixième. Percy a eu deux filles avec une Moldu, mais elles ne sont pas des sorcières ce sont des Cracmols. Molly a l'âge de Dominique et Lucy a l'âge de Louis. George a également des enfants, Roxane en septième, et Fred en sixième. Je suis réellement la plus jeune de toute la famille. Heureusement Louis, Roxane et Fred sont également à Serdaigle, je me sentirais moins seule. Dominique est à Gryffondor. Hugo est donc le seul Poufsouffle et Albus le seul Serpentard de la famille.

La jeune fille matte, dernière de la liste, vient s'assoir près de nous, où les élèves -plus âgés- de notre maison l'accueil chaleureusement. Le directeur fait un dernier petit discours, et nous souhaite bon appétit, au moment où les plats apparaissent. Chacun se sert gracieusement, la joie flotte à notre table, mais je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Je pense trop à mes frères. Je sursaute lorsque quelqu'un pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Tu as l'air préoccupée, libère ton esprit et fais la fête avec nous. Au fait, moi c'est Kate !

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Lily.

-Je sais, je t'ai remarqué quand on t'a appelé et que tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce. Ajoute-elle en rigolant.

-Mon premier jour ici et j'arrive déjà à me faire remarquer, sa risque d'être amusant à voir ! Je déclare en rigolant à mon tour.

Emilie s'incruste dans notre discussion et la bonne humeur revient à grand pas. Alors je remarque que Scorpius est seul en bout de table, et ne parle à personne. Il ne doit pas apprécier d'être ici, avec nous. Bien qu'il ait été désagréable au Chemin de Traverse et dans le train, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en faire pour lui. Il doit se sentir tellement seul, sans ses amis et sa soeur. Kate capte mon regard et chuchote :

-Tout le monde pensait le voir aller à Serpentard, ça a dû être un grand choque pour sa famille. J'entends de la compassion dans la voix de la métisse.

-Il ne mérite pas votre attention, ce n'est qu'un gamin pourri gâté, prétentieux et arrogant. S'exclame Emilie, assez fort pour se faire entendre.

Scorpius lève la tête et nous fusille du regard, la remarque d'Emilie l'a vexé. Faisant la sourde oreille face aux paroles de l'asiatique je me lève et me dirige vers le blond. Il ne relève pas la tête lorsque je me pose devant lui. Alors je m'assieds sur le banc et lance :

-Pourquoi tu reste dans ton coin, vient t'amuser avec nous.

-Lâche-moi la grappe, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !

-Bien sûr que si, sinon tu ne serais pas là à faire la tête ! Aller, mets ta mauvaise humeur de côté pour une fois et profite de ta nouvelle maison.

Il se lève soudainement, et me fixe méchamment avant de lâcher :

-Serdaigle n'est pas ma maison ! Je ne fais pas partie de ces fous !


	8. La Volière

La salle est soudain silencieuse, même à la table des professeurs le bruit c'est arrêté. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que tout le monde le regarde, Scorpius devient écarlate et se sauve par les grandes portes. J'aperçois le directeur partir à sa recherche, au moment où je tourne la tête vers Catelyn. Celle-ci me fixe méchamment, elle sait que c'est ma faute si son frère a hurlé ainsi.

Les discussions reviennent petit à petit, je retourne à ma place, entre Emilie et Kate. Elles me regardent d'un air désolé. Tandis que Brandon s'exclame joyeusement :

-Quelle tête de mule ce Malfoy, jamais content !

Son frère et lui commencent à échanger des blagues à ce sujet. Faisant rire la table des bleus et bronzes, ma table à présent.

Nos valises nous attendent dans nos chambres. Les dortoirs de Serdaigle disposent de lits à baldaquins recouverts d'édredons de soie bleue azur. Le bruit du vent sifflant autour des fenêtres est très relaxant. Je trouve mes valises au pied d'un lit, surement le mien. Chaque chose dans la tour des Serdaigles est en bleu et bronze, les décorations sont magnifiques, le tout dans un style chic. Les parures de lits son assortis aux rideaux, représentant un ciel nocturne étoilé. Le bois utilisé pour les meubles est beige claire. Sûrement du chêne. Les chambres sont circulaires, contenant cinq lits chacune. Je suis donc avec Kate, Emilie et deux autres filles que je ne connais pas encore. Une grande blonde aux yeux verts et une petite brune aux yeux bruns, elles semblent meilleures amies. J'ai la chance d'avoir un lit entre mes deux nouvelles amies. À croire que le directeur l'a fait exprès. Ou serait-ce l'œuvre de la magie ?

Je déballe mes valises dans l'armoire qui m'est attribuée et pose la cage de Snow sur le bureau, qui m'est également attribué. Kate et Emilie font de même.

-Regardez comme il est mignon ce chat ! S'exclame Emilie en apercevant une boule de poile grise assise sur le lit de Kate.

-C'est mon chat, il s'appel Frisson. Nous informe la métisse.

-Je sens que je vais l'adorer. Et toi Lily, comment s'appel ta chouette ?

-Je l'ai baptisé Snow, parce qu'elle est blanche comme neige ! Et la tienne ? Je demande en désignant une cage posée près de son lit.

-Elle s'appel Lady, aucune chouette n'est plus chic que la mienne. Dit Emilie en rigolant.

Nous avons toutes déballé nos valises, nous nous sommes assises sur mon lit pour discuter. Emilie nous parle de sa passion pour les garçons, tandis que Katte parle de la sienne pour les livres. Lorsqu'elles me demandent à mon tour de parler de moi, je ne fais que parler de ma famille. Je n'ai rien de passionnant à raconter sur moi, et je ne sais même pas quelle est mon activité préférée.

L'heure d'aller se coucher arrive, et c'est avec joie que je me glisse sous les draps. La fatigue me tire dans un sommeil profond, que seul le réveil du matin arrive à dissiper.

Le lendemain, le réveil du château sonne dans chaque chambre, je me lève la première et file dans la salle de bain. La porte est située entre les lits de Katte et de la grande blonde. La pièce est ronde également. Au fond se dresse la douche, sur la gauche de la porte, les toilettes sont placés à côté de l'évier, ce dernier est surmonté d'un miroir et un tapis est posé à son pied. De petites fenêtres opaques sont disposées dans la pièce, pour faire plus de lumière. À droite de la porte, un meuble a été installé là pour qu'on puisse poser nos affaires de toilettes. Décoré également d'une plante verte claire eux fleurs bleu ciel. Sûrement colorées avec de la magie. Les murs sont peints en bronze, le carrelage est bleu roi, la porte et le meuble sont du même bois de chêne que la chambre. Les tapis devant l'évier et la douche sont blanc. Et la vitre de la douche est aussi opaque, ce qui permet de ne voir que des formes floues au travers.

Derrière moi, je ferme la porte à clés. Retire mon pyjama, et me glisse sous le jet d'eau tiède de la douche. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je sors de la pièce, laissant la place à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me dirige vers mon armoire, enfile mon uniforme et une robe de sorcier par dessus. Je récupère ma baguette que je range dans ma poche. J'attrape un parchemin, une plume et un encrier pour écrire aux parents.

_« Papa, maman,_

_Comment allez-vous ?_

_Moi, ici, je suis très heureuse. Poudlard est magnifique, même si je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout visiter. Le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serdaigle, et je me suis fais de nouveaux amis de ma maison : Emilie Finnigan, Katte Thomas et les jumeaux Krum (Brandon et Robin). Malheureusement le fils Malfoy est également avec nous, j'ai essayé d'être gentille avec lui et de l'inviter à s'amuser avec nous, mais il a hurlé qu'il ne faisait pas partie de cette maison de fous. Dommage pour lui. À part ça, James et Albus ont été déçus que je ne sois pas avec l'un d'eux. Mais d'une part c'est mieux ainsi, ça ne créer pas plus de désaccord entre eux._

_Bisous, je vous aime._

_Lily (nouvelle Serdaigle de la famille)_

_P.S: Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec les cousins. »_

J'enfile mes chaussure et souhaite aller à la volière, mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Je vais donc dans la salle commune, dans l'espoir de croiser un de mes cousins. Je descends les escaliers et j'aperçois Fred -affalé sur un canapé. La salle commune de Serdaigle est une vaste pièce circulaire. D'élégantes fenêtres en arcades agrémentent les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. La vue donne sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme est parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflètent sur la moquette bleu nuit. Elle est meublée avec des fauteuils confortables, des tables et une bibliothèque. Dans une niche face à la porte se dresse une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de Rowena Serdaigle. Je m'approche de mon cousin et le salue, il me prend dans ses bras et me demande :

-Que puis-je pour toi Lily ?

-Je cherche la volière, pour y laisser Snow et envoyer un courrier.

À ce moment, Emilie dévale les escaliers, Lady sur son bras et s'exclame :

-Moi aussi je dois poser ma chouette là-bas !

-Et bien, suivez moi mesdemoiselles.

Nous passons par la grande porte, celle qui pose des énigmes pour entrer. Elle est encadrée par deux statues d'aigles qui ouvrent leurs ailes. Fred nous conduis à travers les couloirs et après quelques minutes, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Je m'approche d'une fenêtre, y dépose Snow, avant de lui attacher ma lettre à la patte. Je la caresse doucement et lui murmure sa destination.

Lorsque Snow s'envole, j'ai hâte de recevoir une réponse de mes parents. Emilie a également envoyé du courrier. Fred nous indique le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle et part de son côté. Nous rejoignons les autres à notre table, où les jumeaux et Katte sont déjà assis. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, nous mangeons notre premier petit déjeuner à Poudlard.


	9. Visite éclaire

Lorsque les tables sont enfin vides, le directeur s'avance vers son pupitre et prend la parole :

-Chers élèves, je laisse la directrice des Serdaigles vous faire part des détailles. Madame Luna Love… Londubat.

-Monsieur le directeur. Bonjour jeunes gens, j'espère que le petit déjeuner vous convient. Bon, premièrement, voici vos emplois du temps.

D'un coup de baguette, elle envoie une pile de feuilles se balader dans les airs. J'attrape celle qui se pose devant moi et lis avec attention. Nous avons beaucoup de cours en commun avec les Serpentards, quelque uns avec les Gryffondors et très peu avec les Poufsouffles. Je pense que le directeur à fait exprès de ne pas mettre trop souvent les Gryffondors avec les Serpentards, et de ne pas laisser les pauvres Poufsouffles non plus avec les verts et argents.

Notre directrice reprend la parole, lorsque tous ont eu leur emploi du temps.

-Bien, maintenant j'aimerais faire la présentation des enseignants, pour les petits nouveaux. Le professeur d'astronomie : Alice Toubaux. Botanique : Neville Londubat -directeur de Gryffondor. Défense contre les forces du mal : Alexander Volvite. Histoire de la magie : Cho Finnigan. Métamorphose : Cooper Martis -directeur de Poufsouffle. Potions : Tobias Courton -directeur de Serpentard. Sortilèges : moi-même -directrice de Serdaigle. Et vol : Wendy Anderson.

Le discours a continué encore quelques minutes, mais je ne l'écoute plus. De ma place, je vois Albus, à sa table. Entouré de Serpentard, il parait à sa place. Il blague avec ses amis, sourie, alors qu'il n'est jamais comme ça à la maison. D'habitude si réservé, là il parait tellement amicale et affectueux avec les autres membres de sa maison. La jalousie me prend lorsque je me rends compte que, même avec moi il n'est pas ainsi. Je tourne alors mon regard vers les Gryffondors, James fait le pitre, comme à son habitude, et toute la table rit à ses blagues. Mais il se retourne, et m'apercevant, me fait un grand sourire. Je lui réponds également par un sourire, timide. Le directeur annonce alors qu'on peut quitter la table et partir pour nos cours. Je lis sur mon emploi du temps, que je suis libre pour la première heure. Alors qu'Emilie nous demande ce qu'on veut faire pour occuper notre temps libre, j'entends une voix derrière moi s'exclamer :

-Une visite guidée du château vous intéresse mademoiselle ?

C'est James, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Un sourire apparait sur mon visage, à l'idée que James a enfin changé. Je me retourne alors et lance :

-Avec plaisir ! Mais tu n'as pas cours ?

-Pas la première heure !

-Juste nous deux ?

James acquiesce et se tourne vers ses amis :

-Mes chers je vous abandonne pour emmener mon adorable petite soeur faire un tour !

Je demande aux filles si ça ne les déranges pas que je parte avec mon frère. Elles m'assurent que tout va bien, et me souhaite une bonne visite. Je sors donc de la pièce, en compagnie de James, au loin, je croise le regard froid d'Albus. Il est encore jaloux, tant pis, il n'avait qu'à me faire la proposition en premier. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si James est plus rapide.

En une heure, nous avons tout juste eu le temps de faire une visite en vitesse des lieux, sans passer par les cachots évidement. Puis James m'accompagne jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles, où il me laisse pour aller à ses cours. J'avance vers la porte, où plusieurs élèves sont bloqués devant, l'énigme n'a pas été résolut. Puis je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de premières années, ainsi que mes amies.

-J'ai bien été claire, si vous ne trouvez pas, vous n'entrez pas ! S'exclame alors le heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

-Quelle est l'énigme ? Je demande en arrivant à la hauteur des autres.

-Je n'existe plus dès qu'on me nomme. Qui suis-je ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

-Le silence.

-Bienvenue chez les Serdaigles !

Emilie me regarde, sidérée, Katte me sourit, et les autres nous suivent à l'intérieur.


	10. Bienvenue chez les Serpentards

La première journée est passée en un éclair. Avant le repas, je souhaiterai parler à Albus, je me dirige donc vers les cachots. Grâce aux indications de plusieurs élèves, je trouve enfin les cachots, il fait froid ici. Tout est sombre, quelques pauvres bougies éclairent les couloirs, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Et l'humidité règne en maîtresse. Finalement je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire partie de cette maison. Soudain, j'entends des voix derrière moi, et des pas. Quelqu'un approche.

-Dis donc, t'es qui toi ? Que fait tu chez nous ?

C'est un garçon, grand, brun. Il a une carrure plutôt imposante, comme ses amis qui l'accompagnent. Une fille et un autre garçon, légèrement plus petit. En quelques pas, ils m'encerclent.

-Alors, t'est qui ?

-Je suis là pour voir mon frère.

-Il ne me semble pas que le règlement autorise des visites tardives, surtout que le repas va bientôt commencer !

-Comme si tu te préoccupais du règlement Will. Intervient une voix d'homme.

-Directeur.

-Vous pouvez circuler, toi et tes amis, je me charge de la demoiselle.

Tandis que les trois Serpentards s'en vont, Drago Malfoy s'approche de moi.

-Mademoiselle Potter, que faites vous donc ici ?

-Je cherche Albus.

-Votre frère est déjà dans la Grande Salle.

Je remercie le directeur et me sauve de ces lieux lugubres. Effectivement, je trouve Al à sa table, lorsque je m'approche de lui, il lève les yeux dans ma direction et lâche :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Son ton froid me glace, mais je prends quand même le courage de lui demander :

-Est ce que je peux te parler ?

-Le repas ne va pas tarder à commencer, attends moi une fois qu'il sera fini.

-Où ?

Il me tend un bout de papier, et me fait signe de le cacher, je le fourre dans ma poche et pars à ma table. Tout le monde rigole aux blagues de Brandon, tandis que je m'assieds à côté des filles, et commence mon repas. Puis c'est l'heur du courrier. Je vois défiler de nombreux hiboux ou de nombreuses chouettes, mais la mienne tarde à arriver. Enfin, je l'aperçois, filant droit sur moi. Lorsqu'elle me survole, je tends les mains et intercepte mon courrier. Le dossier d'abonnement pour la gazette, que j'ai demandé auprès de Luna, et la lettre de mes parents :

_« Chère Lily,_

_Nous allons bien merci._

_Nous somme également heureux de savoir que tu te plais à Poudlard. Ton papa est très heureux d'apprendre que tu es amie avec les enfants de ses propres amis. En ce qui concerne tes frères, ne t'en préoccupe pas, ils sont assez grands pour se gérer seuls. Et pour le fils Malfoy, je suis contente de voir que tu reste toujours aimable avec ton entourage, comme tu l'as toujours fait, s'il n'est pas prêt à s'ouvrir aux autres, ne le force pas, ça viendra avec le temps. Sinon, j'espère que les cours te plaisent, puisque tu as été envoyé à Serdaigle, je suppose que tu dois aimer ça._

_Nous t'aimons fort et te faisons pleins de bisous._

_Papa &amp; maman. »_

Je suis heureuse d'avoir reçue une réponse aussi vite. Leur lettre m'a mise de bonne humeur, et je décide donc de me mêler d'avantage aux conversations autour de moi.

Lorsque le directeur annonce l'heure de rejoindre nos Salles Communes, je déplie le papier dans ma poche.

_« Sous le saule pleureur dans la coure principale »_


	11. Rendez-vous sous le Saule Pleureur

J'ai peur de me faire chopper dehors, mais je dois parler avec mon frère. Alors, quand les Serdaigles passent devant la porte principale, je sors discrètement du rang et me faufile dehors, profitant de la sortie de professeurs, pour me glisser par l'ouverture de la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me cache derrière un buisson, attendant que le petit groupe soit loin. Puis je me faufile d'un pas léger vers l'arbre en question. Sous les branches, Al est déjà là, assit parterre. Je le rejoins en quelques enjambées. Et me pose à ses côtés. Le vent souffle doucement sur le parc, faisant voler quelques mèches de mon chignon. L'air est frais, mais j'ai déjà rendu la cape à James, et maintenant j'ai froid.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Pourquoi tu deviens froid dès que je me rapproche de James ?

-Il m'énerve !

-Mais encore… Je l'incite à m'en dire plus.

-Il a toujours été mesquin, il se moque s'en arrêt de nous, et là d'un coup tu deviens sa meilleure amie, et toi tu lui pardonne tout. Je ne comprends effectivement pas comment tu fais.

-James est mon frère, même s'il a fait des erreurs il a le droit au pardon, personnes n'est à l'abri de se tromper.

-Depuis onze ans qu'il t'embête, quelques sourires et des mots gentils, et te voilà à l'idolâtrer !

-Je ne l'idolâtre pas, Albus ! C'est mon frère et je l'aime ! Je suis contente qu'il soit enfin affectif. Contrairement à toi…

-Quoi ? C'est ma faute maintenant ?

-Oui.

Je lâche cette réponse avant de me lever et de repartir vers le château, Albus me tape sur le système, avec sa stupide jalousie. Je marche tellement vite, que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter lorsque je croise quelqu'un au tournant d'un couloir. Je le percute et nous tombons à terre. Je ne devrais pas être dehors si tard, je fais me faire gronder dès le premier jour. Peut-être même que mes parents recevront une lettre de l'école. Mais quand je lève enfin la tête, je sursaute en apercevant Scorpius.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas ?

-Excuse-moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors si tard ?

-Et toi alors ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, moi je suis connu pour haïr le règlement. Toi tu es la fille du Saint Potter, sage et obéissante.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

Je me lève et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais il l'ignore et se redresse seul. Il tourne un regarde hautain vers moi et m'inspecte de haut en bas. Je n'aime pas son air supérieur.

-Que faites-vous là jeunes gens ?

Nous somme grillés, un adulte s'approche de nous et nous toise d'un regard sévère. C'est le professeur de potions, et -occasionnellement- le directeur des Serpentards.

-Je vais vous accompagner à votre maison, ça ira pour cette fois, puisque c'est votre premier jour à Poudlard, mais sachez que la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi transigeant à votre égard.

Il ne cherche même pas à avoir une réponse à sa question, il sait sûrement que nous allons mentir. Et nous mène jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles. J'ignore comment il connait notre maison, mais je me doute qu'étant les enfants des célèbres Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, il a du nous remarquer à la répartition des maisons. Nous arrivons enfin devant la porte, où le heurtoir nous demande :

-C'est un endroit où l'on peut se comprendre. C'est un endroit qui n'a pas besoin de parole. Un endroit emplit de silence. Qui pourtant, parle de lui-même. Vous voyez de quoi je parle?

-Non, mais j'aimerais entrer dans mon dortoir ! Insiste Malfoy.

-Sans réponse, vous n'entrez pas !

-C'est dur dites moi, ces énigmes. Se plaint le directeur de Serpentard

-Pas vraiment il suffit de prendre le temps de réfléchir, pas comme certain. J'ajoute en fixant Scorpius, pour lui faire comprendre de qui je parle.

Il me lance un regard haineux et se tourne vers la porte en déclarant :

-La réponse, c'est « le regard ».

Alors, le tableau pivote et nous laisse entrer, Scorpius passe devant moi en me lançant un sourire vainqueur. Monsieur Courton nous suit et prévient les préfets :

-J'ai trouvé deux de vos élèves dans les couloirs, veillez à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Puis il s'en va. Nos préfets nous envoient dans nos dortoirs, même si l'heure du couvre-feu n'a pas encore sonné. Je vais donc me coucher directement.


	12. Le défi

Les jours passent à une vitesse folle, j'apprends beaucoup de choses en cours, je me rapproche de James, et presque chaque soir je rejoins Al sous le saule pleureur près du lac -où nous discutons longuement. Je sais à présent monter un balai et faire quelques tours avec ma baguette. Emilie progresse vite en DCFM, Katte en métamorphose, et les jumeaux en potions. De loin, je continue d'observer Scorpius, toujours renfermé sur lui même. Il excelle dans toutes les matières, mais il ne me bat pas en vol et sortilège, je reste la meilleure de la classe.

Le premier match de Quidditch arrive bientôt. James est un poursuiveur dans son équipe -comme Sansa Zabini-, il a tout essayé pour être attrapeur comme papa, mais n'a pas réussi. Albus, lui, est batteur avec Catelyn Malfoy. Rose est le gardien des Gryffondor. Hugo et moi somme trop jeune pour faire du Quidditch. Mais nous soutiendrons nos maisons quand même. C'est d'ailler à ce propos que le directeur a fait un discours ce matin, parlant de l'importance de gagner ces matchs pour apporter des points à notre maison, pour remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Depuis plusieurs années, la coupe passe des Gryffondors aux Serpentards, sans laisser les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles l'occasion de gagner. Si je pouvais faire partie de mon équipe, je ferais tout pour avoir la victoire. Malheureusement je suis trop jeune, et l'exception qu'a eue papa, je ne l'aurais pas aussi facilement. Si je veux jouer, il faut que je me donne à fond, puisque -le faite que je sois la meilleure de la classe en vol- ne suffit pas pour m'assurer un poste en Quidditch, je dois trouver autre chose.

Emilie me tire de mes pensées en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, mini Malfoy arrivait dans notre direction.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? Lâche méchamment mon amie.

-Em' ! Sois un peu plus gentille. Lui murmure Katte, en rangent le livre qu'elle a dans la main, dans le rayon de la bibliothèque -sur les cours de métamorphose.

-Je ne viens pas te parler à toi l'asiate ! Je viens voir la rousse ! Répond Scorpius, à son tour méchamment.

-J'ai un nom Malfoy, apprends à t'en servir. Je réplique.

-Potter, toi et moi sur le stade de Quidditch, je vais te prouver que tu n'es pas la meilleure, que tu as juste les faveurs du prof !

L'occasion que je cherchais pour prouver que j'ai ma place au sein de l'équipe. J'acquiesce et lui donne rendez-vous après le repas de midi, dans une heure. Une fois le blond loin, mes amies interviennent :

-Je ne te savais pas comme ça. Plaisante Emilie avec un regard complice.

-Si tu te fais chopper, tu auras des problèmes ! Ajoute Katte, anxieuse.

-C'est exactement ce que je cherche. Je réponds posément. Dès que le match aura commencé, je veux que tu aille chercher notre directrice Katte, s'il te plaît. J'ajoute en voyant son air inquiet.

Celle-ci repose tous les livres qu'elle a sortis des étagères et nous suit vers la Grande Salle. Nous nous asseyons à notre table et commençons notre repas. Les jumeaux arrivent comme des bombes en s'exclamant :

-Lily, la rumeur cours que tu vas faire un match contre mini-Malfoy ! C'est vrai ?

-On ne peut pas dire que les rumeurs ont traîné.

-Alors c'est vrai de vrai ?

-Oui Brandon ! Maintenant, si tu permets j'aimerais prendre des forces.

Celui-ci s'excuse et s'assied aux côtés d'Emilie, pour se vanter de ses qualités hors du commun. Tandis que Robin et Katte parlent de cours. Je lève les yeux et croise le regard métallique de Malfoy, il me lance un sourire de défi et termine son repas, avant de sortir de la pièce. Je l'imite, et récupère mes affaires dans le dortoir. Étant en première année, nous somme obligé d'emprunter les balais de l'école. J'arrive enfin au stade, où Malfoy m'attend. Nous avons du publique dans les gradins, dont mes amis -sauf Katte qui est partie chercher Luna- et James.

Je ne pensais pas que mon frère serait là, j'ai soudain les mains moites.


	13. Gardien et Attrapeur

-Bien, puisque nos deux pères étaient attrapeur, je te propose que nous voyons lequel de nous a hérité de ce don.

Mon cœur s'emballe, je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'imiter papa, lui avait un don pour ce poste, pas moi. Je sens le regard insistant de Malfoy sur moi, mais je n'arrive pas à lever les yeux.

-Alors on se dégonfle Potter ?

-Jamais. Je réplique en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il affiche un sourire mauvais, je ne le sens absolument pas. Il ouvre la boîte où sont gardées les balles, et libère le vif d'or. À l'instant où la petite balle dorée s'envole dans les airs, nous décollons avec nos balais. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le vif d'or est introuvable. Puis j'aperçois un mouvement au loin, malheureusement Malfoy le voit aussi. Nous filons tous les deux dans la même direction. Nos balais s'entre choque lorsque nous arrivons côte à côte. La petite balle nous nargue quelques mètres devant nous, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je tends le bras en avant et accélère. Malfoy m'imite. Mais la balle descend alors en pique, vers le sol. Nous la suivons à toute allure. Elle zigzag à travers le stade, nous faisons de même. Très haut dans le ciel ou près du sol, je ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Heureusement je suis plus rapide que Malfoy.

Depuis déjà une heure nous volons derrière le vif d'or. De nouveaux spectateurs sont arrivés, Luna est là mais n'intervient pas. Puisque nous somme samedi, nous n'avons pas cours et pouvons rester là encore plusieurs heures. Malfoy se fatigue, je le vois. Alors que je suis en pleine forme. Petit à petit, il ralentit. J'accélère un grand coup et referme ma main sur le vif d'or. Lorsque je lève le poing en l'air, emprisonnant la victoire, un cri de joie sort des gradins. Je vois James sauter sur son balais et venir dans ma direction, il me serre contre lui en chuchotant :

-Tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué, bravo sœurette !

Je souris, le visage enfouit dans ses bras. Puis viens mes amis, un par un. Nous redescendons à terre. Albus arrive à son tour, je ne savais pas qu'il regardait. Je lui saute dans les bras en criant :

-J'ai réussi Al ! J'ai gagné !

Tous les élèves s'écartent, lorsque Luna approche.

-Et bien, mademoiselle, voilà un exploit qui ne sait pas manifester depuis que votre père à lui même été choisit pour attrapeur. Je suppose que vous vous êtes donné tout ce mal pour être dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Un sourire vient éclairer son visage angélique, le vent fait voler ses boucles devant ses yeux. Elle met un long moment avant d'ajouter :

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Serdaigle Potter !

Un cri de joie sort de ma gorge, sans que je puisse le contrôler. Ceux qui m'entourent me félicitent à nouveau. James et Albus m'encadrent.

-Je sens que les matchs contre ton équipe risquent d'être ardus ! S'exclame James, souriant.

-Les Serpentards ne feront pas long feu devant une attrapeuse aussi douée. Ajoute Al.

Tout me paraît plus joyeux d'un coup. J'en oublierais presque Malfoy, j'ai bien dis presque. Car à peine l'adrénaline redescend, que je le cherche des yeux à travers le stade. Il est parti, évidemment. Lentement je rentre au château, devant la tour des Serdaigles, je l'aperçois enfin, en compagnie de Luna. Ils se tournent vers moi.

-Potter, suivez moi je vous pris. Vous aussi Malfoy.

Je laisse mes amis partir sans moi, et suis notre directrice à son bureau. Elle nous fait entrer, et nous désigne des sièges du doigt. Prenant place, j'attends de voir ce qu'elle a à dire.

-Bien, comme vous le savez, il est interdit d'utiliser les balais de l'école sans l'autorisation d'un adulte. Même si vous avez tous les deux gagné une place dans l'équipe, cela ne vous dispense pas d'une punition.

J'en reste bouche bée, Malfoy a gagné une place dans l'équipe. Laquelle ? Comme pour répondre à ma question muette, je l'entends murmurer :

-Gardien.

Notre directrice nous donne une punition, aider monsieur Courton à récurer les chaudrons du cours de potion. Quelle plaie.

En sortant, Malfoy me bouscule pour passer devant, je serre les lèvres pour me retenir de lui envoyer toutes sortes de sorts. Puis je remarque qu'en réalité, il a glissé un papier dans ma poche. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je le déplie :

_« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Potter, j'ai eu exactement le poste que je voulais. »_

Quel sale gosse celui là.


End file.
